Kroniki Ivesta - Sekta Zabójców
Częśc 1 Spałem. Idon tymczasem oddalił się od wzgórza, na którym rozbiliśmy obóz, i wskoczyl do rozpadliny. W końcu wyjął jakieś zawiniątko i rozplątał je. Była tam kula. Po chwili pojawił się w niej Makuta Arnax. -Widzę rezultat-powiedział Makuta.-Prowadzisz go do mnie? -Do Sekty Zabójców-odparł Idon. -Sekta Zabójów? Sprytnie. Nawet nie zauważy, Kiedy umrze. * Mroczny Bohater i Elrana lecieli na Gukko przez zalesione, bagniste obszary wyspy Erseng. Mroczny Bohater coś zauwazył. -Popatrz na ten znak!-powiedział do Elrany. Był tam patyk z przytwierdzonym napisem: Wioska Elirs 800 metrów -Popatrz, ślady!-zauwazyła Elrana. -Jeszcze świeże-zauważył Corenastanin, badajac ślady.-Powstały chyba, hm, dziś wieczorem. -Prowadzą do wioski. Może tam jest ktoś inny z naszej grupy? -W drogę. * -Wyspa Tahtorahków, kto by pomyślał!-lamentował Sanso.-Musimy wrócic się na brzeg, odpłynąc i odnaleźc resztę grupy! -Tylko ja się przebic, jeśli w każdej z tych jaskin są Tahtorahki?-przypomniał Wirax. -Gdy pogoda zrobi się fatalna-zaproponował Kubix.-Wtedy Tahtorahki nie będą wychodzic. Częśc 2 Guurahk i Power Dragon dolecieli na Erseng. Odkryli tam stwora, którego zranili Ivest i Lumix. -Vother! Kto cię tak zranił?-zapytał Power Dragon. Stwór otwarł oczy i spojrzał na swojego kompana. -To dwaj Toa. Jeden, chyba Toa Lodu, zawołał do Toa Plazmy "Lumix!". -Nie wierzę!-krzyknął Power Dragon. -Nie mieli złych zamiarów, wierz mi-powiedział Vother i zaczął się podnosic. -Znasz go?-zapytał Power Dragona Guurahk. -Tak, był kiedyś moim kompanem...-odpowiedział smok. -My tu gadamy, a nie ma czasu do stracenia-powiedział Vother.-Podobno Sekta Zabójców chce zaatakowac wioskę Matoran. Chodźmy! * Do wioski Elirs przybył Matoranin z wieściami: -Sekta Zabójców nas atakuje! -Gdzie są?-spytał Lumix. -Około milę od wioski-odparł Matoranin. -Przygotujcie się na oblężenie! * -Idonie!-wołałem.-Idonie, gdzie jesteś? Idon wyszedł z wąwozu. -Gdzieś ty był?-spytałem. -Szukałem jedzenia-odparł i pokazał mi trochę mięsa z Gukko. Zjedliśmy mięso i ruszyliśmy naprzód. -Idonie-zadałem pytanie, któego najbardziej bał się Toa Powietrza.-Kim był ten Makuta, któremu służyłeś? Idon przyspieszył i ruszył naprzód. -Komu?-powtórzyłem pytanie. To jednak było na nic. Częśc 3 -Sekta Zabójców?-pomyślał Lumix.-O co tu chodzi? Uznał, że lepiej bronic się przed wrogiem, zamiast główkowac, kim on jest. Z bagien wynurzyły się sylwetki Toa Cienia. Każdy dzierżył sztylety. Lumix splunął na kilku Jadowitą Plazmą. Ci upadli. Następnych kilku zabili Matoranie, rzucając broniami. I nagle jeden Toa Cienia rzucił włócznią. Ta wpadła do wioski i przebiła kraty celi, w której był Thazer. -Wracam!-przyjaciele!-wykrzyknął Toa Cienia i skoczył na Lumixa. -A więc jesteś jednym z nich!-zawołał Lumix. * Zaczęło wiac, padac i grzmic. Na horyzoncie pojawiło się tornado. -Teraz!-krzyknął Kubix. I wybiegł z bezpiecznego schronienia w krzakach. Za nim ruszyli Sanso i Wirax. Przedzierali się przez straszliwą pogodę. -Musimy się tylko przebic!-powiedział Wirax. Szli wolno, ale pewnie, bo inaczej iśc się nie dało. * Lumix walczył z Thazerem, podczas gdy reszta Toa z Sekty Zabójców wdarła sie do wioski. I, gdy zgasła już wszelka nadzieja, pojawili się Guurahk, Power Dragon i Vother. Zniszczyli legion Zabójców. Częśc 4 -Gdzie teraz?-spytałem. -Tam, do tunelu!-zawołał Idon. Pokazał palcem na mroczny tunel przed nami. -Jesteś pewien? -Tak, jestem pewien. Innej drogi nie ma. -Skoro tak, to chodźmy. Wkroczyliśmy do tunelu. Poszedłem przed siebie. Tunel był rozgałęziony. -W lewo-powiedział Idon. I tak błądziłem po korytarzach, prowadzony przez Idona. Gdy przy pewnym rozgałęzieniu dróg spytałem "Którędy"?, nic mi nie odpowiedziało. -Idonie!-zawołałem.-Od zawsze wiedziałem, że cos kombinujesz! I znów cisza. Natrafiłem na wąską szparkę w sklepieniu, przez którą jednak nie mogłem wyjśc. Znalazłem na ziemi papierek. Przeczytałem go, gdyż przez szparę wpadało światło. Było na nim napisane: Arnaxie! Cieszę się, że nie przeszedłeś na stronę reszty Makuta. Zostałeś dawno temu po stronie dobra, i dlatego przeżyłeś! Założyłeś nawet Sektę Zabójców, która miała wybic sługów Makuta... Tu reszta listu była urwana. Ale był kolejny: Idonie! Pisałeś, że się cieszysz. Lecz jednak ja postanowiłem wykorzystac to, jak oddani dla mnie są członkowie Sekty Zabójców. Zaprzyjaźniłem się z Władcą Cieni i chcę zemścic się na Ivescie, który go zabił... Tu list też się urwał. A ja zrozumiałem. Makuta Arnax, za pomocą kuli, nakłonił Idona do przejścia na stronę zła. I wtedy nade mną świsnął sztylet. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Toa Cienia. Częśc 5 Lumix uśmiechnął się, widząc kompanów. -Witajcie!-krzyknął Toa Plazmy. -Witaj!-powiedział Power Dragon. -Co w Ivestem?-spytał Guurahk. -Ruszył, by was odnaleźc, prowadzony przez Idona. -Za nim!-krzyknął Rahkshi-Kal. -Po co?-spytał Lumix. Guurahk opowiedział o podsłuchanej rozmowie Idona z Arnaxem. -O kuźwa!-wyrwało się Votherowi.-Ruszajmy czym prędzej! * Jak się okazało, dookoła mnie było pełno członków Sekty Zabójców... Jeden rzucił we mnie sztyletem. Odparłem atak mieczem. Kilku następnych rzuciło się na mnie od tyłu. Jeden trzymał przy moim gardle nóż. Próbowałem zabic przeciwników mieczem, jednak nic nie widziałem we wszechogarniającej ciemności tunelu. I nagle coś mi się przypomniało. Dawno temu, gdy Strażnicy schwytali - wtedy jeszcze Matoran - mnie i Sanso, rozdzielili nam prace. Sanso w podarunku dał mi sztylet, który zawsze jasno swiecił. Coś kazało mi wyciagnąc sztylet. Zrobił ogromną poświatę. Członkowie Sekty Zabójców w panice uciekli w głąb jaskini, lecz ja rzuciłem się za nimi w pogoń. Pobiegłem do jednego i przebiłem go mieczem, w następnego strzeliłem kulą lodu, kolejnego załatwiłem sztyletem, następnego kopnąłem z całej siły, a jeszcze innemu uciąłem mieczem głowę. Uśmiechnąłem się. Intryga Idona się nie powiodła. Położyłem świecący sztylet na kamieniu. Padłem na ziemię. KONIEC Kategoria:FF Kategoria:TTwórczośc Takanuvy737 Kategoria:Saga Ivest